1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cruise control system, more particularly to a cruise control system for an electric wheelchair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric wheelchairs typically include a control mechanism that is provided on one of the armrests of the electric wheelchair to allow the user to control the speed and direction of the electric wheelchair. Problems may be encountered, however, when traveling uphill or downhill on the conventional electric wheelchair. In particular, due to gravitational forces acting on the combined weight of the electric wheelchair and the user, the electric wheelchair may experience changes in acceleration, and control by user manipulation of the control mechanism such that a constant speed is maintained by the wheelchair is difficult.
When traveling uphill, if the user reacts too slowly, the wheelchair may come to a complete stop and may even start to reverse direction and go downhill. When traveling downhill, on the other hand, the user must exercise great caution as the acceleration may become extreme. In an effort to quickly slow the wheelchair when going downhill, some users may completely release the control mechanism, which results in braking the wheelchair. This may lead to a situation in which the electric wheelchair is abruptly stopped, causing the user to lunge forward and even fall from the wheelchair.